Mundy calls Tina the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Mundy and TJ Detweiler-Eric Tina-Kimberly Tina's angry voice-Shouty Police Officer-Wiseguy Mr. Mundy-Alan Plot This time, I'm free from the Mental People's Homes. Transcript At the village, TJ Detweiler was furious about Fluttershy106 being sent to Mental People's Home. TJ: Man, I can't believe Fluttershy106 is in the Mental People's Homes! Meanwhile, on the other side, Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I'm going to give Tina an early Christmas gift! This is going to be funny. I'm going to call her the n-word. But why? Tina is a neutral friend to me, Lawson and our friends! Lawson said so. (at Tina's house) Mundy: Good job, Tina! You just sent Fluttershy106 to the Mental People's Homes! Now, do not try to send me or my friends there, okay, fatso?! Tina: Hey! You don't ever talk to me like that! Mundy: Yes, I do! What kind of lady are you, you N*****! Tina: Hey! Don't say the N-Word! You're mean! Mundy: I hate you, N*****! Tina: Insult me one more time and see what happens! Mundy: Why should I you N*****! Tina got very angry and lost her temper at Mundy, who was horrified. Tina: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Mundy: Come and catch me, n*****! Tina began to chase after Mundy, yelling angrily. Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Tina ran back inside the house. Later, Fluttershy106 managed to escape from the Mental People's Homes. Mundy: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Tina's house, Tina picked up a mace. Then she went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Mundy. Mundy: Oh no! Tina's going mad! She's got a mace! Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! Tina: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Tina kept on chasing after Mundy. Tina: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! Mundy: She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! Tina: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Tina: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before she gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Then Mundy ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Tina. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Tina: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Tina: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the n-word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the N-Word! Tina: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Tina: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: Nobody! In fact, it looks like the Mental People's Homes has to be... (Pause) Police Officer: ...DEMOLISHED! Tina: What?! Demolished?! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Then the police officer took Tina away and sent her to the insane hospital. Then Tina and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed her the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (The police officer shut the door and Tina was upset) Tina (sadly): It's my own fault. I shouldn't have tried to attack that boy. (at the Mundy residence) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, how dare you insult Tina and call her the N-Word?! You know saying the N-Word is racist! Not only Fluttershy106 is free but also, her Mental People's Homes is going to be demolished thanks to you! You are grounded grounded grounded until Christmas and I will dial Santa Claus to put you on his naughty list! Go to your room now! Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff